Gravitation
by XeroKitty
Summary: The sequal to In Undertones. Sharingan is asked to visit the Sanin Studios in Tokyo, one of the most succesful labels out there. But all they want from the group is Sasuke! How will the others cope with his decision to go solo? [end of part 1]
1. Shikamaru

**_Gravitation_**

This is a sequel to the long-finished AU fic, "In Undertones". It was my first big fanfiction hit, the first of my stories to be included in C2s, and one of my most read and commented. So many people have written me, asking me to do a follow-up story, and now I've finally gotten the will to do so. I hope this one is as read and enjoyed as its prequel.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters and original concepts for Naruto are mine and do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form, but to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto. I would very much like to own my own Sasuke and Shikamaru, though. That would make me gleeful.

**Warning:** I've only got an inkling of where this story is headed, so for now, let's say…mild suggestive themes, vulgar language, and complete OOCness. If anything else pops up, I'll make a note of it.

**Notes:** Those of you that have read "In Undertones" know that I split the story into two segments: one from Sasuke's POV and one from Naruto's. I'm going to attempt to do something similar here, but I think it'll be split by chapter. I'll indicate it so that no one's confused. Oh, and if you're reading this and have not read "In Undertones", stop now. You won't really understand this story until you've read the other one, and I'd appreciate it if you did read it before you started this one. Please keep in mind that I wrote that a while back, so, my style has changed some. Thanks for understanding.

**_Chapter 1: Shikamaru_**

Normally, I think the phone is a very troublesome thing. The shrieking it does to get your attention is just horrendous, and it takes too much effort to keep it up to your ear throughout an entire conversation. Answering machines are also quite the hassle, and I really don't even bother to listen to the messages anyway. Although, I can sometimes get surprised enough to pick up the receiver. Like now.  
"You there?" my former bandmate's voice echoed in my ear.  
"Yeah," I grunted back, trying to guess where he was with that horrible backlash coming over on the line.  
"So, have you talked to Ino lately?" he asked me again.  
"Nah."  
"She's just talked to Sakura yesterday. Seems the band's coming back from their concert overseas."  
"That was quick."  
"Turns out the big shots that booked them were only interested in Sasuke."  
I cringed. That wouldn't go over well with a certain blond guitarist, no matter how far their relationship had gone. "How are the rest of them taking it?"  
"Ino said Sakura was pretty okay about it," Shino seemed to almost read my mind, avoiding the topic of Naruto all together. "Kiba's pissed as all hell, but he called Hinata a few hours ago, and she said he sounded a little better."  
"Mm," I nodded. "Where'd he call from?"  
"California. They'll be back by tomorrow night."  
"That's good," I shifted the phone to my other shoulder. "But that's not the only reason you called, is it?"  
"No," Shino admitted grudgingly over the line. "I wanted to ask you a favor."  
"Aha," I prompted.  
"If you would actually come to a get-together we're throwing for them at Gaara's."  
Normally, a request like that would have caught me off guard, but I kind of felt it was coming to this: "At his house in New York?"  
"Hinata and Haku are really the ones that are pulling it together," Shino informed. "Hinata still feels guilty she couldn't go--"  
"She had a cold," I reminded him.  
"I know, but try talking rationally to her once she's got the thought in her head," I could almost hear the other man rolling his eyes from over the line. "Anyway, they think it'll cheer everyone up a bit."  
"…Do you really think Sasuke will go solo on them?" I asked him.  
"Yes."  
"No hesitation, I see."  
"What do you think, honestly?"  
"When is this get-together?"  
"Tomorrow night."  
"You're shitting me..."  
"Nope," he sounded a bit apologetic. "Gaara's mom is already receiving us at her house."  
"So that's where you are," I sighed.  
"Are you coming? Hinata will be sad if you don't."  
"Nice guilt-trip line."  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
"I'll see what I can do," I sighed again and dropped the phone onto the cradle, where it toppled over and began beeping incessantly. I reached over to the wall with my foot and yanked the cord from the outlet using my toes. The beeping stopped. I lay back on the couch for a moment, looked up at the ceiling, and with a grunt, I got up to pack a bag.

* * *

"You're really going to go," my best friend looked at me in something akin to wonder.  
"Yeah," I grunted, shouldering my bag after I had pulled out the plane ticket. Chouji sat behind the wheel of his forest green Jeep Wrangler and continued to stare.  
"You know, this is the most I've ever seen you committed to something, besides chess," he commented.  
"You're making a big deal out of nothing," I made a face at him and he chuckled.  
"I'm glad you met them. You need more friends besides stupid me."  
"Chouji..."  
"I know, I know, I am who I am and nothing can change that," he smiled and something inside me pulled.  
"You sure you don't want to come with me?" I asked.  
"My mom would have a heart attack," he shook his head. "Thanks for offering, though."  
"I'll bring you back something. What do you want?"  
"For you to have a safe trip and not to worry so much about me—I'm a big boy," he grinned again and again I made a face at him.  
"Troublesome..."  
He laughed. "It's okay, Shikamaru. Really."  
"I'm still bringing you something."  
"I look forward to it," he waved and I went into the airport.

* * *

I knocked twice. From somewhere inside the two-story house, a dog began barking eagerly. A woman's soft voice cooed at it as footsteps approached the door. The porch lamp flickered on and the door swung open and I was face to face with a blond woman about my age, maybe a year or two older. Her hair was pulled up in four separate ponytails that framed her somewhat pale face, and her bangs shaded her crystal green eyes that stared questioningly as they glittered in the harsh light.  
"Are you one of Gaara's friends?" she smiled slightly as her stare moved from my face to the travel bag I had slung over my right shoulder. I licked my lips and nodded, preparing to say something—like 'hello' or a similar phrase—but she cut me off by grabbing my left hand and yanking me inside. She closed and locked the door behind us and proceeded to drag me into what I could only guess was the living room. Shino, Hinata, Ino, and Haku were sitting there, along with Hinata's seeing-eye dog Ciaran and a man I didn't know. He had dark crimson hair spilling untidily over his forehead and into black eyes that were heavily-makeuped with maroon paint. He had lipstick to match.  
"I'm Temari," she pointed at herself, and then at the mystery person, "and that's Kankuro. We're Gaara's older siblings. Mom's in the kitchen; want to meet her?"  
"Hi—" I managed a wave at everyone before I was pulled into a doorway to our left that opened up into a decent-sized kitchen, painted sun yellow and finished with polished, honey-colored wood. A woman with reddish-blond hair with a few streaks of grey tottered around near the fridge and the stove, carrying things back and forth and muttering to herself.  
"Hmm…lot's of guests. Something simple and fast and that everyone likes… Milk and cookies is nice. Chocolate chip, yes! Everyone loves chocolate chip. Now, how many were there...?"  
"Seven, now," Temari finally let go of my hand. I shook it out as I stared at her in apprehension. She was strong…for a girl. The older woman turned and smiled, her tired-looking green eyes crinkling at the corners.  
"Gracious! Another one?" she asked with an air of teasing about her as she came forward, extending her hand. I took it and squeezed; she was much more fragile than her daughter.  
"Sorry about the inconvenience," I mumbled, trying not to catch Temari's eyes with mine. Something about her made me…tingly.  
"Not at all!" the woman waved it off with a laugh. "I'm so happy Gaara has so many good friends now!"  
"As opposed to those_ Jinkurichi_ punks he was running around with before college," the blond girl snorted.  
"Hush," the mother kept her eyes on me for a moment before flashing me another quiet smile. "You look like a sweet boy. Temari, show him to a room upstairs, okay? Be quick, or else you'll miss the cookies."  
"Yeah, mom." Temari grabbed my hand again and took me back out into the living room and then past the people sitting there—Haku was giggling—out into the foyer and up the stairs to a rather long hallway. "Let's see," she spoke more to herself, "Gaara and Haku are here, Ino and Sakura here, Kankuro and Shino are in his room, Hinata's with me… Ah!" She stopped pulling me down the hall and turned to face me. Her eyes locked on mine. "You can share a room with your friend Kiba, right?"  
"Er…yeah," I blinked at her.  
"Well, aren't you articulate?" her eyes sparkled as she let go of my hand and pushed a door open. "Come downstairs when you're settled. I'll save you a cookie..."  
"Shikamaru," I told her, still not used to her erratic stride. I wasn't sure if I should try talking yet.  
"A man of many words," her smile was impish. It was driving me crazy. "See you downstairs, Shikamaru."  
She left the way we came, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she disappeared down the stairs. I stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at the way she had gone. Finally, I snapped myself out of it and went into the room to claim one of the two twin beds and a dresser.  
"…troublesome," I muttered as Temari's face stuck with me in the darkness, her green eyes twinkling in my head as I unpacked. "Women are really a troublesome thing…" 


	2. Kiba

_**Chapter 2: Kiba**_

It was damn late, but Gaara's family had left the porch light on for us so it was bearable. The synth player managed to back up the U-Haul decently in the driveway, effectively blocking both his mother's and brother's cars in. He said he didn't care, but he'd probably move it in the morning if his mom said something. He was just that kind of guy. For now, though, I couldn't wait to get inside. We were all pretty tired, both physically and emotionally—jet lag and morale busters mainly. Just thinking about leaving Sasuke behind in Tokyo irked me to no end. I mean, who did that slick bastard think he was? Sharingan consisted of all of us, not just the stupid singer and songwriter. I cooled down instantly though when I looked over at Naruto in the backseat. The poor kid hadn't said a word since the suits had basically told us to get lost, and I didn't blame him. Both Sharingan and Sasuke were very important to him, and to be betrayed by essentially both of them was not going over well in his mind. He looked a wreck. Several times I had to stop myself from prodding at him. Normally, it would have cheered him up and he would have lashed back with his own insults gamely, but this was a sensitive area—a fresh, raw gash that didn't need lemon and salt rubbed into it.

Sakura's prodding finger jarred me out of my thoughts. "Hey, monkey-punk, get a move on," she called from the backseat. Where she had gotten that particular phrase, I'd have to ask one day. I opened the cab door and jumped out, reaching back in and jiggling the lever, making the seat fold down and slide forward. The pink-haired guitarist hopped out after me, shouldering her travel bag and stomping her feet several times. She grinned sheepishly at me when she caught me staring at her: "My legs are asleep." Naruto came out next—he practically fell out—and I caught his arm to steady him. His eyes lifted to mine and I dropped his arm in reflex; he looked like he had been crying. The blond shuffled away from the truck and toward the back, but Gaara dismounted from the driver's side and waved him back.

"We'll unpack tomorrow," he spoke quietly. "Let's go in and get some sleep." Naruto didn't argue, just changed his direction to the front door and began making his way over. Sakura smiled at me and closed the cab door, but I still caught the look of pain and worry in her eyes. We all kind of felt betrayed, in a way, but he seemed to be taking it the worst. Things hadn't been going right ever since Hinata had come down with a bad sore throat and wasn't able to come to Tokyo with us… Not that it mattered in the end.  
Gaara tried to be as quiet as he could with the keys, but it always seems that the harder you try, the more noise they make. When he was sure he hadn't woken the whole household, Gaara pushed the door open and we all slipped inside. He started to lead us up a staircase to our left, but a solitary light burning in the living room area drew his attention and he headed that way instead. Sitting together on a couch, with Ciaran curled up between them, were Haku and Hinata. Gaara and I bothe froze as Sakura let out a soft "Aww!" and Naruto just stared. Hesitating only a moment, Gaara spoke:

"Sakura, Naruto, you both know where your rooms are, correct?"

"We get the picture," Sakura rolled her aqua eyes and giggled softly. "Come on, Naruto."

He followed her out without complaint. Gaara turned his mascara-covered eyes to me as if waiting for something. I stared back. He gestured slightly toward Hinata and I jumped, going over to the couch and slipping my hands underneath her body. Ciaran stirred and I shushed him as I lifted her into my arms. The small black dog kept his yellow eyes on mine as I rose, then dropped quietly from the couch as I turned and started for the staircase and followed me. I climbed to the second floor and reached a hallway. Ciaran instantly moved past me and trotted down to the second door on the right-hand side.

"Good boy," I whispered and went over to him, tapping the door with my foot. It opened almost instantly, and I was looking at Gaara's older sister, Temari.

"Oh." She blinked. "Hi."

"Hey," I nodded at her. Her eyes fell from mine to the girl in my arms, and I just barely caught the hint of a smile curling one side of her lips.

"Hinata's sleeping with me, but I'm going to the bathroom. You can put her in the extra cot by the window, right?"

"Thanks," I grinned, and I meant it. She grinned back and went to the staircase, pointing at the door next to this one—the third on the right.

"You share with Shikamaru. Nice guy. A little slow though."

I chuckled as she disappeared downstairs and stepped into the room covered with soft rose-colored wallpaper. There were two beds: one tall four-poster in the center of the room and a cot by the window, covered by a thick comforter and two pillows. I carried Hinata over to the cot, placing her down gently on the mattress and reaching down to take off her shoes. Ciaran curled up obediently by the head of her bed and watched me with a sharp stare as I straightened and started to pull the comforter up over her. That's when she woke up.

"Ah…huh?" she yawned softly, her white eyes fluttering open. I waited silently. Almost instantly she sat up, nearly bumping heads with me, and felt the bed, the blankets, and then her fingers brushed my sleeve. She paused, then trailed her soft fingertips up along my arm, over my shoulder, and across my face. Her confusion instantly evaporated. "Kiba!"

"Shh," I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She blushed. "I'm home, Hinata."

"I'm so glad," she beamed, and Ciaran licked her toes, making her giggle. "Did we move upstairs?"

"I carried you."

"Oh!" her hands shot up to her face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--"

"To what? Fall asleep? Don't be silly; you don't weigh a thing anyway."

"But, you're tired..."

"Never tired enough to treat you like a princess."

"I—" The blush covered her entire face. I laughed softly, kissing her again, this time on the lips.

"Get some sleep," I pushed her down gently by the shoulders. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Morning?" she smiled teasingly, doing as I asked.

"Afternoon, then," I poked her side lightly. She made an adorable-sounding squeak. "Okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. I pulled the covers up to her chest and she folded her arms over them, holding them there. "Kiba?"

"Hm?" I straightened after kissing her again briefly.

"I'm glad you're back, but..."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," I assured her. "But I am glad to be back too."

"Goodnight, Kiba. Welcome back."

"Goodnight, Hinata."

Temari was waiting outside with her arms crossed over herself as she leaned against the wall of her room. "You two are cute," she winked.

"Thanks," I grunted, shoving my hands in my pockets. "So…I'm with Shikamaru?"

"Right there," she pointed again and strode past me into her bedroom. "Night," she said before closing the door.

"Night," I echoed and went to the door next to hers. At the sound of footsteps, I turned to watch Gaara and Haku come onto the landing hand in hand. Haku waved pleasantly as Gaara opened the first door on their left—his bedroom. I waved back and they went inside. I followed suit, taking in the two twin beds and a former bandmate asleep on one of them, along with two dressers and a small-looking closet. Trying not to wake him, I placed my bag down at the foot of the unclaimed bed, kicked off my shoes, shed my jeans and jacket, and settled down onto the mattress as quietly as I could. Laying on my back, I tucked my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. Even though I was tired, I couldn't fall asleep right away; there were a lot of things on my mind. But the last thing I could distinctly remember was Hinata's soft, sleeping face leaning against my chest as she slowly breathed and dreamed within my arms. After it all, I really was happy to be back.


	3. Haku

**_Chapter 3: Haku_**

Early morning sunlight flittered through the window and across the bed, warming the skin that it touched. I awoke with something around my waist. It only took half a second to recall what it was and I smiled quietly to myself, turning my head and seeing the vibrant red hair spilling over the all-too familiar face. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't want to wake him so I just lay there with his arm around me, admiring the prominent features of his tanned face.

"I can't be that fascinating," his lips moved and I jumped. His bright green eyes opened to their full almond shape and stared at me. I blushed under his semi-amused stare.

"I didn't want to wake you," I confessed softly.

"Your body changes when you wake up," he explained without being asked. "When you're asleep, you're a lot less tense"

"I'm not tense," I argued half-heartedly. Personally, it actually made me happy that he knew my body almost as well as he knew me.

"Don't go," his other arm came around my back and pulled me close. "You're warm."

I laughed softly. "You're rather different yourself when you wake up in the morning."

"This sentimental side of me comes and goes every so often," he shrugged. "I try to keep it a secret, but to no avail."

"Who else knows about your morning cuteness?"

He blushed—the only reason I could tell was how his eyes momentarily avoided mine: "My mother."

"I feel privileged."

"Don't go," he repeated, his grip tightening ever so slightly. "Stay for a few more hours. No one else is up yet."

"But I'm not tired. What am I going to do in bed for another few hours?"

Gaara began trailing his lips against my neck and the length of my jaw, leaving a trail of gentle kisses across my skin. The tip of his tongue darted out to dampen the flesh of my shoulder. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"You're tired…" I could feel my getting hot. My entire body was heating up, for that matter.

"I'll live," he murmured, his lips brushing my collar bone.

* * *

We met Sakura and Ino in the hall. The pink-haired girl and I chatted about her time in Tokyo as the four of us made our way downstairs and into the sitting room. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting at a small table by the window, both with equal looks of concentration as they stared down at the chess board set up between them. Kankuro watched from nearby, munching on an apple. Ino and Sakura joined him and Gaara and I entered the kitchen. His mother was talking to Hinata, who was sitting at the small island in the center of the kitchen with a cup of tea and Ciaran curled up in her lap. The two of them turned at our entrance.

"Gaara!" his mother almost dropped the pot she had been washing in her excitement. She put it in the sink and quickly dried her hands before rushing over to gather her youngest son in a hug. "Temari told me you were back! I'm so glad you're safe! Welcome home, pooky."

"Pooky?" Hinata giggled from over her tea.

Burying his face in his mother's shoulder, Gaara spoke up: "That name stays in this kitchen."

"Of course, pooky," I said, grateful his mother was between us. She looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Haku dear."

"Good morning," I lifted a hand to cover the grin on my face.

"Mother, must you still call me that?" Gaara pulled away from her but did not break her embrace.

"Of course! You're my baby," she beamed at him. He groaned. Hinata carefully stepped down from her stool and placed Ciaran on the floor, following her dog out of the room.

"I think I'll join the others in the living room," she said with a slight smile. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome, dear!" Gaara's mother chirped after her. "She's such a nice girl. So quiet and polite, like Haku." Her gaze briefly flicked to me and I smiled back.

"Thank you," I inclined my head politely.

"You have such wonderful friends," she concluded with an approving nod.

"I know, mom," he sounded resigned. She finally let him go and returned to the sink and Gaara's sharp eyes found mine. I shrugged innocently. He glowered.

"What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" she asked him as the water from the tap gushed out over the soap-covered dishes. "Anything you want! We could even order some Chinese from that restaurant down the way. You know, the one with the paper lanterns hanging all over?"

"Anything's fine, mom," his dark stare cleared somewhat as he addressed her.

"Well, what do your friends want? This entire weekend is dedicated to you and the rest of them, after all."

"It is?" he looked to me and I suddenly found the hardwood floor very interesting.

"Of course it is! You and that nice boy Hinata's with, and that cute girl Sakura, and the blond boy—his name is Naruto, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, go ask them what they want. I need to know soon so I can start making preparations."

"Alright."

We left the kitchen and went back into the sitting room where Temari and Shikamaru looked just as they had when we passed through earlier. A few of the pieces had been moved about the board some. Everyone but Hinata was watching them, making a comment or two every so often. She was by the large bay window that looked out onto the street, the late morning sunlight making a faint golden halo around her short black hair. Gaara passed through this room and into a smaller one across the main hall, which turned out to be the den. I followed hesitantly, almost positive there was going to be an interrogation. He sat in an armchair by the left wall. I stood in the doorway, waiting. He kept his eyes on me, and after a long moment, he spoke.

"I noticed that in the listing of people this 'get-together' was for, Sasuke was not included."

"…" I didn't want to sound rude, but I also did not want to lie to him. "He's not here."

"I know that, Haku." The quietness of his voice made me nervous. "Sit down and stop fidgeting. I'm not mad at you."

I laughed nervously, and it came out fake and weak. "I know."

He looked me up and down fully before I took a seat across from him. "Do you."

It was a statement more than a question. I sighed, not one for darting around the bush. He was less inclined to do so. "Everyone knows Sasuke is still in Tokyo."

"He could have just come a day later than the rest of us." Gaara made a face and I hesitated, staying quiet. "But…you don't believe that, do you?" he finished.

I shook my head: "No one does."

There was a tense silence in which I found myself wringing my hands in my lap. His eyes flickered down to watch my fingers lace and unlace. I followed his gaze. He finally sighed and settled back in his chair. "To tell you the truth," he confided, "the only one who doesn't believe he'll go solo is Naruto."

"Really?" my head shot up. "But I thought..."

"Being as close as he is to Sasuke, I'm sure he understands him better than we do," Gaara shrugged noncommittally. "If he says Sasuke won't, then he won't."

I heard the unspoken worry. "But…you don't think Naruto's so sure of that anymore."

He grimaced: "At first, Naruto was saying how Sasuke would flat out tell them 'no deal' and walk out."

"But after waiting an hour and a half in the lobby for him to show, he got quiet," someone else finished. We both turned to the entryway where Kiba was standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorframe.

"We waited at the hotel for him too," Gaara continued, "to show up or call—he did neither."

"Naruto didn't want to leave him, but even then…" Kiba shifted uncomfortably. "We left that afternoon. Naruto even put in a call to his cellphone. It was busy."

"I see…" I frowned.

"So, I don't think Naruto's in the mood for any kind of celebration," Gaara stood and held out a hand to me. Blinking, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. His fingertips lingered on the back of my hand briefly before dropping away. Despite the situation, I smiled to myself.

"Still, I think it would make you, Sakura, and Kiba feel better," I insisted. "Maybe even Naruto, given time to warm up to the idea."

"I appreciate your concern, Haku," Kiba interjected, "but nothing short of Sasuke appearing on the doorstep will snap him out of it."

"Is he in his room?" I asked.

"You mean the one he was supposed to be sharing with Sasuke?" Gaara lifted a heavily-penciled eyebrow. I cringed.

"He's there," Kiba nodded, standing up straight. "I can hear his music."

"Maybe we could…" I tried to protest, but I had nothing to come back with. Gaara shook his head as Kiba turned to head for the living room.

"Let's just leave him alone. If we do that, maybe he'll come to us," he said, although he sounded as if he doubted it. I bit my lip as we entered the other room, where Kiba sat beside Hinata and greeted the others. Gaara took a chair away from the small gathering at the side table where the chess game was still going strong. Several pieces had been captured and moved to one side. I nearly sat down beside him, then abruptly changed my mind and cleared my throat. Everyone but the two absorbed in the chess game turned their heads in my direction.

"Gaara's mother would like to know what everyone would like to eat for dinner tonight," I announced.

"Pork-fried rice and sweet-and-sour chicken!" Sakura declared instantly.

"Ooh, if we're gonna go with that, I want some egg foo yung!" Ino chimed in.

"Chinese? Sweet!" Kankuro's eyes lit up.

"That sounds nice, right Kiba?" Hinata smiled at the man beside her.

"Agreed," he nodded to Haku.

Gaara raised a somewhat-amused eyebrow. "You may want to get something to write this down on," he grinned slightly. I smiled back and hurried into the kitchen to inform his mother and to get a paper and a pencil.


	4. Intermission

**_Chapter 4: Intermission_**

_Where to?  
Where do I go?  
The chance that you get is the chance you seize.  
Flying at the speed of sound,  
If you could see it then you'd understand.  
A light that I couldn't see,  
All those signs that mean what they meant,  
If you could see it then you'd understand._

_Speak to me,  
It's been said…  
Let me be the fire in your head.  
Bring Take Meet On the other side.  
Better Sweeter Beyond the sun.  
Look for me,  
Is that you in the distance?  
Never have to speak again._

_So much for holding on,  
I'm still here.  
A simple kiss…  
If I wait right here,  
Will you come back to me?  
Was I for you?  
All the words we said…  
I'm losing touch,  
…losing you,  
I need you.  
I love you.  
Wrong and right,  
Holding on to what we felt.  
Against the world,  
It was me and you.

* * *

_

I step back and take this intermission

Life in perspective, focus

Believe, breathe

Here without you

Not beside me

What should I do?

Where should I be?

I want you here with me

In my arms

So safe, secure

Hiding from the world,

My flaws and fears

I take this intermission for you

I climb, I fall

I fly, I die

With, without you

My arms long to hold you

My lips ache to kiss you

My eyes burn to behold you

My ears desire to hear you

My lips demand to taste you

Kiss you, love you

* * *

_Intermission_

My arms long to hold you,

But you're too far from me now;

My lips ache to kiss you,

I've got to get to you somehow.

And I take this intermission

To put my life in words.

And to finally see

Where to go, how to be;

The fastest way to you.

My eyes strive to see you,

Even though you're nowhere near;

My ears yearn to hear you,

So softly, and I listen:

Your sweet words of promise,

Your harsh words of pain,

Your breathless moans of pleasure

As you whisper my name.

And I take this intermission

To put my life in words.

As I finally see

What to do, where to be;

And all I see is you.

We climb only to fall,

We fly only to die.

But no matter how far,

Held in your arms,

Safe and secure,

Is where I want to be.

So I take this intermission

To put my love in words.

And to finally be

Where you're beside me;

I take this intermission for you.

_-Uchiha Sasuke, January 2007

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Lyric excerpts credited to proper song and artist, from top: **Coldplay** – _Speed of Sound;_ **Shinedown** – _Beyond the Sun; _**Skylar Blue** – _Heavenly_


	5. Shino

_**Chapter 5: Shino**_

I turned the page, so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice Shikamaru was knocking on my door until he actually opened it, came in, and gave me a funny look.

"Troublesome," he finally snorted once he had gotten my attention. "We're unpacking the truck. Come help."

I put my bookmarker in between the pages and tossed it onto my pillow, rising from the mattress and following him downstairs and past Gaara's mother, out the door.

"Be careful not to pinch your fingers!" she called down to the collection of people running around back and forth between the truck and the garage as they carried the band's items into temporary storage. Glancing in that direction, I noticed the garage had already been rearranged to allow the extra stuff inside and a few boxes marked with permanent marker scrawl had already been set on the floor. Ino nearly brained me with an amp as she scurried past.

"Sorry, Shino!" she yelped. "Can you help Kiba with his drums, please?"

"They go over there," he overheard and stood inside the open hangar of the truck, pointing to the side of the house where I saw his beat up Ford flatbed parked and the hatchback down. I went over to receive the parts, but raised an eyebrow up at him when he pointed at the entire assembled drumset.

"You've got to be joking," I told him.

"What?" he looked cross. "Gaara and I got it in here just fine the other day."

"It fell on my damn foot," the aforementioned man grumbled as he strode past me, carrying his synthesizer in his arms. Haku smiled sympathetically at me as he hurried after his boyfriend, carrying the instrument's stand.

"Alright, let's go," I sighed and hoisted myself into the truck.

"I can't, I'm holding up the door," Kiba looked at me as if I were daft and I really did feel like strangling him just then.

"I'll help you," came a somewhat unfamiliar voice and we both turned to see Gaara's mysterious older brother Kankuro standing there with his arms crossed, an amused grin on his face.

"Thank you," I mumbled as the guy completely dressed in black lifted himself into the truck and reached over, flicking a switch. The rental shuddered for a second, and then a ramp slid out from the mouth of the open back and stopped when it touched the pavement.

"They all have them," Kankuro answered an unspoken question. "Homeboy over here didn't see the switch."

"I did too!" Kiba snapped and I tried not to laugh.

"Come on, then," the other man went to one end of the cobalt blue drumset and bent, gripping beneath it as best he could. I followed his example on the opposite side and we lifted at the same time, not having to count or signal in any way. Wordlessly we began stepping off the truck—Kankuro walking backwards—in tandem, without indication or eye contact. We were both concentrating on lifting something so wide and so heavy. The two of us made it across the yard and to the side of the house, where I gestured slightly with my head to indicate to him we were there. Turning slightly, Kankuro heaved the set up and onto the waiting truck bed and then jumped on as well, guiding the entire thing as I used my shoulder to push the rest of it in.

"There," he dusted his hands off and dropped back down and I closed the hatchback. The drums fit perfectly.

"Does he ever unassemble this thing?" I made a face.

Kankuro grinned. "I heard he made the airliner put it on just like this."

"One of these days, it's really going to get damaged."

"That's when he'll learn, won't he?"

We leaned against the rear of the Ford and took a moment to recover, watching the others rush back and forth between the truck and the garage. Personally—when I'm not reading—I like to stand back and watch people. You can learn a great deal of things that way.

"Normally, people-watching isn't my thing," Kankuro spoke up and I jumped slightly, startled. "But when you're doing it with another person, it's not so bad." He grinned at me. "You can make comments about it to one another."

"Good point," I nodded, watching Shikamaru look at a box in apprehension. It made me smile.

"Your friend, Naruto," the man beside me spoke again, "I don't remember him being so quiet. Is he okay?"

"I don't know too much of it myself," I looked for the blond in the commotion, "but it seems his boyfriend is still in Tokyo."

"On business?"

"Like I said, I don't know the details." I saw him finally, heading back into the house carrying his guitar case. Gaara's mother was no longer at the doorway, so he made a clean escape.

"They remind me of me and my ex," Kankuro half-laughed. I said nothing. He took it as an okay to continue. "It felt like part of me was dead when he was away. He went to school out of state."

"If you felt so strongly about him, why is he your ex now?" I felt compelled to ask.

"It got unhealthy," the other man straightened. "I started wanting to kill myself when it came time for him to leave. Eventually, he couldn't handle it, and broke up with me." He shrugged and grinned at me, and something in my chest tightened. "But I'm okay now. I just mention it because the kid looks a lot like how I felt."

"Naruto wouldn't…" I tried to say 'kill himself' but it sounded rude. My mind spiraled back two years, to their first big fight. The blond guitarist had been nothing short of a nervous wreck.

"Maybe he's stronger than I was," Kankuro shrugged.

"You're not so bad yourself," I stood up, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Heh, thanks." With that, we returned to the group to continue helping unload the rental.

* * *

"Naruto?"

Coming to the second floor landing, I looked up and saw Sakura knocking on the last door to the left, which was the spare room Naruto had been placed in.

"Naruto, come on, please open the door," she called softly.

"What's the matter?" I asked, heading toward her.

"It's Naruto. He won't answer…" she pouted, and in that gesture, I saw how worried she was about him. I put a hand on her shoulder and reached over with the other one, turning the brass knob and opening the door. She glanced up at me in shock. I pushed the door open all the way to expose a dark and empty room. The sheets had been removed and folded and lay neatly atop the stripped mattress. There were no overnight bags in any of the corners. Sakura hurried in and took a good look around: "But…he was here this morning! He couldn't have--"

"He's not in here, Sakura," I spoke calmly. Tears welled up in her pretty greenish eyes.

"Where else could he be!" she snapped, fighting back the sobs I could see hitching in her chest.

"I don't know," I said in that same, soft, unassuming voice. Her face scrunched up and started getting red and without another word she pushed past me. I heard her run down the hall and slam a door—presumably, the one to the room she shared with Ino. I sighed and walked out of the empty bedroom, closing the door behind me. The sudden silence allowed me to catch something faint that I wasn't able to hear before over Sakura's voice; as if from above, soft strands of guitar music trilled gently in the early evening. In this hall, there were seven doors in total: six of them led to bedrooms, three belonging to the siblings of the family and three being extra guest rooms for when company happened to visit. The seventh door—the one currently to my left—I had initially thought was just another room, or maybe a spare bathroom. Now, I reached out and worked the latch and it fell ajar without my pulling it. I caught a glimpse of a long, narrow wooden staircase leading upward. Taking in a deep breath, I started up. The boards creaked indignantly beneath my tread and by the time I reached the top, the guitar had stopped singing. He knew I was here. Sighing, I left the shadow of the staircase and stepped onto the roof of the house. Naruto was looking at me with dark eyes, neither questioning nor accusing. He simply waited.

"Sakura was looking for you," I told him. "I suppose she wanted to know what you wanted from the Chinese place for dinner." He said nothing. "Shall I tell her you're not eating, then? She's going to get even more worried than she already is. And she already knows you've packed up your room. She saw it." His eyes flickered. "I'm not going to tell anyone, and knowing Sakura, I don't think she'll speak of it either. But do realize that everyone here is trying to help, whether we know the whole situation or not." He looked as if he was actually going to open his mouth and protest, but I hurried on before he could. "You're not the only one he hurt, Naruto, although you are the one who's most deeply affected by his actions. Running away from the problem won't solve it. You've got to confront Sasuke, whether it's over the phone or face to face." I turned to start back down the stairs. "Remember: you only know your half of the story. Listen to his side before coming to a conclusion."

I put my hands in my pockets and started back down to the second floor. "Shino." His voice, shaky and weak-sounding, made me stop. "Two orders of steamed dumplings."

I grinned to myself and continued down the stairs. It was a step in the right direction, at least.


	6. Hinata

**_Chapter 6: Hinata_**

It was nice to be in a full and busy house again. Energy hung in the air, vibrating on my skin pleasurably. The overall atmosphere was a nice, warm one that made a person feel at home, even in this unfamiliar place. Knowing someone in that unfamiliar place, however, was a great big help.

"Here you are," I recognized Kiba's voice and I could feel his body warmth settled pleasantly next to me. He bumped something against the back of my hand and I reached out with my fingertips. It was a ceramic bowl with something hot in it: the Chinese food we ordered. Giving him a small smile, I took it from him and he placed the chopstick in my free hand. "Shrimp on top of steamed rice. Eat."

My favorite. "Thank you. I will." And I did, settling into the cushions and pressing my back to the window, listening to the others talk about this and that as I felt the night sky swell into being behind me. Sakura and Ino were taking turns gushing to Gaara's mother about the beauty of her house. I just smiled at their talk, trying to picture it as they described the soft, sand-colored walls and the cream-colored carpet with the dark polished wood furniture. I learned a long time ago not to envy people for the gift they still possessed, but now more than ever I have realized that they take advantage of their vision. It doesn't bother me too much anymore. I can see just fine. For example, when Sakura talks again, I envision a tall, slightly pale, thin woman with bubblegum hair cut short and glittering aqua eyes. It doesn't hurt to have someone to describe the things around you, to help the image become full and complete. Kiba does that for me.

I turn my head upward from my thoughts as the conversations around me abruptly die. There is a sudden tenseness that was hidden beneath the familiar comfort, risen to the surface. There was another presence in the room.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come down to get your food!" Gaara's sister, Temari called out, her voice sounding strained and forced. I doubted she looked that way, though.

"Yeah, Naruto! Your food was getting cold!" Kiba spoke up from my left side, and I heard the smile on his face. It sounded severely fake. I bit my lip as I heard a set of feet shuffle toward the center of the gathering, and there was a clinking of plates as some more food was distributed for the newcomer.

"So, like I was saying," Ino cleared her throat a little too anxiously, "New York is way too cold for my taste. Georgia only gets cool a handful of months out of the year."

"Doesn't it snow there too, though?" Haku tried to egg on the conversation.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't count! That's southern snow."

"Southern snow?" Sakura laughed, a little nervously. Things were starting to calm down again.

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Shikamaru spoke up from somewhere across the room. Scattered laughter reached at stitching the rift that had so suddenly appeared. And that's when I decided it was time to talk to Naruto. We were here for him and the others, after all.

"Kiba," I spoke softly, so only he could hear me. I felt him lean slightly closer, and I breathed in his scent for a small moment before continuing. "I want to see if Naruto's alright now. Can you take me to him?"

In wordless agreement, he took my half-finished food from me and led me around the center mass of people still eating. I heard Ciaran rise from where he had been curled up and follow us into—the sudden change underfoot from carpet to hardwood told me—the kitchen. I heard him placing the food away and I waited patiently, feeling the brush of Ciaran's tail against my calf. I bent slightly to pet his head.

"Come on," he took my arm and escorted me back out and toward, what I had come to understand, was the foyer. Kiba reached past me and opened a door, and the smells and sounds of nighttime attacked my senses. "He's out on the porch, sitting slightly to your left. Call me if anything."

"Thank you," I squeezed his hands briefly, leaning up to kiss his face. I caught his cheek. He made the same small, pleased noise deep in his throat that he made when he was satisfied. Then he nudged me gently onto the porch—the hardwood floor changed to slightly looser planks—and closed the door behind me.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto, are you alright?" I stood facing him, clutching my hands in front of me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked me instead.

I smiled slightly. "That's what I should be asking you."

He paused, holding very still. Finally, he said: "I don't know."

"Is it about Sasuke?" I knew the answer, but it had to be asked. Things had to be laid out to be understood.

"Yeah, it's about Sasuke," the heavy note of defeat in his voice told me he was willing to talk if I asked the right questions. Determined to try my hardest to get him feeling at least somewhat better, I reached forward to find a seat so I could be closer to him, and therefore make him feel more inclined to trust me. His hand touched mine and he pulled me forward, then nudged me and I sat down on what sounded like a wicker chair. I idly ran my hand over the woven surface, trying to keep my face turned in his direction. Ciaran followed obediently and jumped up to curl in my lap. My hand fell from the arm of the chair to stroke his thick, soft fur.

"Are you afraid he won't come back?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," came the response, his voice cracking just the tiniest bit.

"But Sasuke loves you," I protested gently. "Why would he leave you?"

"He loves the music more." He sounded so dejected, that I actually reached out to him. His hand quickly found mine and squeezed tightly. I could feel the ragged tips of his fingernails on my skin (he had been chewing on them) and the calluses from his many years of guitar strumming.

"Now that's just not true," I said as logically as I possibly could. I hoped I sounded convincing. "Without you and the others, he wouldn't be where he is today. He knows that."

"He also knows how good he is," Naruto spoke as if there were a frog in his throat. "He knows he can make it without us. Nowadays, there are computers and big band orchestras that can do what we do." The last part came as a bitter laugh: "We're easily replaceable."

"Are you jealous of him for that?" I questioned softly, wary of something inside Naruto snapping.

"Of course I'm jealous!" his voice rose, but he didn't lose his cool. "He's handsome, he's got an amazing voice, and--"

He cut himself off. His fingers reflexively tightened in mine. My heart went out to him. "And you think he could forget about you?"

"…to tell you the truth," he whispered as tears choked his words, "I really don't care if Sasuke goes solo. In fact…I was thinking about it, and," he sniffled, "I'd actually be kind of happy for him, you know?" I nodded, keeping silent. "Kinda proud too. But…" He managed to get the words past the sudden lump in his throat. "…I just want him back here, and..."

Naruto broke down and cried. I heard the plate hit the floor and shatter, but I didn't care. I slid out of the chair and onto my knees, Ciaran tumbling from my lap, reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Naruto's hands clutched at my back as he buried his face against my neck and sobbed. I just held him, my fingers brushing the feathery hair at the nape of his neck and smoothing it down gently. Poor Naruto…he was so scared of being apart from Sasuke—from losing him to tours and crowds and fans—it was killing him inside. For a moment, I wondered to myself where the aforementioned man could possibly be and if he really did accept the solo deal. I couldn't bring myself to feel angry about it, though. Something in me felt that this was all a misunderstanding somehow. But for now, I just let Naruto cry.

* * *

I carried the pieces of the plate back inside and apologized to Gaara's mother. Kiba threw something of a fit when he saw I was carrying sharp-edged ceramic slivers. Naruto had left me in the foyer, saying he wanted to be alone, and I let him go to take the heat for the broken dish. She said it was no problem, however. She's so nice.

"Did you talk to him?" Kiba asked anxiously as he took the pieces from my hands.

"I did," I nodded, reaching over to place my hand on the nearest wall to keep my bearings. Kiba didn't push the subject any farther, but I knew he wanted desperately to ask what had happened. From the other room, the telephone rang, and I heard someone take it off the receiver.

"Hello?" the voice turned out to be Gaara's. He paused as the person on the other end of the line said something, then: "Yeah, just a second." I waited for Kiba to come back but the person who tapped me on the shoulder was unexpected. "The phone, for you," Gaara told me and pressed the receiver into my hands.

"What…!" I sputtered but he was gone. Who on earth would call me here? I lifted the phone to my ear: "Hello...?"

"I've heard that Sasuke's considering a solo career. Is this true?"

I recognized the voice in a heartbeat. "Neji!"

"What the hell?" Kiba was suddenly hovering next to me, anger in his voice.

"Hello, Hinata," he spoke quietly over the line.

"How… How did you get this number?" It was the only thing that came to my lips as my mind spun with a thousand other questions.

"Lee." A mutual friend of ours, outside the family. "How are you?"

"I'm…alright." I felt my confusion reflecting onto my face.

"What's he want?" Kiba hissed sharply.

I ignored him for the moment: "How are you, Neji?"

"I could be better," came his standard reply. At least one thing hadn't changed. "I heard about Sasuke from Itachi."

"And why exactly did you call?" my eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea," he sounded as if he had expected my reaction. "I'm just calling in concern for you."

"Well, I'm fine," I replied, a little more coldly than I should have. "If you must ask how anyone's doing, ask about Naruto."

"I take it he didn't like the idea," my cousin sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I."

There was silence for a moment, and then: "Look, Hinata, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Just…for things. For everything. I…" he hesitated. "I…didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did," I told him. "You hurt a lot of people, Neji."

"I know," he answered softly. "There's no excuse for that, and I'm not asking you to forgive me right away. I just...want to try to fix things."

"Fix things," I repeated, hoping against past experience that he was being sincere.

"I just want to apologize to both of you in person, and perhaps maybe we could…talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk. It's what civilized people do."

I paused, feeling for Kiba's physical response to the conversation. He was very tense. "I'll ask Kiba about it on the ride home," I told him. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thank you," he sounded truly grateful, which took me aback. "Goodbye, Hinata. It was nice hearing your voice again."

"Thank you. You too, Neji. Goodbye."

The line clicked and I lowered the phone from my ear. "What'd he say?" Kiba asked anxiously.

Suddenly, and for no reason at all, I started to smile. "I'll tell you in the car tomorrow."


	7. Naruto

_**Chapter 7: Naruto**_

I settled the pillows neatly at the head of the queen-sized bed. Then fell face-down onto the mattress. I sunk into the feather quilt and comforter laying atop the bedsheets and sighed, one loud, long exhale, letting my entire body relax. What an insane last few days. An image of Sasuke flashed across my vision and I willed my eyes to close, blocking it out.

"You can't keep feeling sorry for yourself, stupid," I mumbled aloud to the empty room, turning my face into the blankets, trying to block everything from the light coming in from the streetlamps to the noises coming from downstairs. Everyone here was so nice, and they're really trying their hardest to help, but… "I just keep bringing everyone down." I know they all talk about me and how upset I am about Sasuke's decision to stay in Tokyo. _Not a decision_, I told myself. _He never once said yes._

Still, it was kind of hard to ignore. The Sanin recording label was the biggest music company in all of Japan, ranked third-most successful throughout the world. It was way over Anbu or Kinjutsu (our current label). The two who ran the joint—an old hag named Tsunande and a pervert-lech named Jiraiya—were the best team of scouting, recruiting, and promoting in the business. When they had invited _Sharingan_ overseas for a private concert as an evaluation we were all psyched. But when we learned in their private, top-floor office that all they were really interested in was Sasuke's voice, that excitement quickly snuffed out. I had been one hundred percent sure Sasuke would tell them to fuck off and we'd walk out and fly back to the states that same day.

"Who am I kidding?" I groaned. "It's the _Sanin_. If they'd offered the spot to _me_, I probably would have accepted too." _Not accepted. He didn't say yes._

Truth be told, I didn't know Sasuke's answer now, days later. He was in Tokyo, and hadn't bothered to call me or any of the others. I even checked the messages on the answering machine in the apartment we shared via the landline in Gaara's house. Nothing. "This _sucks_," I rolled onto my back and stared up at the bare ceiling. "This is so _stupid_. Why the hell did I just _leave_ him there?" That one was easy: I was convinced he had told them yes, and we had lost him. _I_ had lost him. I cringed and flopped back onto my stomach, reaching across the floor and grabbing my guitar case, hoisting it up onto the bed beside me. I unzipped it and slipped out my polished acoustic, rolling back over and laying it on my stomach, my hands randomly plucking and slightly adjusting the tautness of the strings as I ear-tuned my baby. When she finally sounded good enough I ran my fingers across the chords. She hummed beautifully, and I smiled in spite of my mess of thoughts. Outside, I could hear the sounds of people getting ready for bed. Ino was saying goodnight to Shino from down the hall. A door shut. I heard the bed in the room next to mine creak as a weight settled on it. Murmured voices. The sounds of a household tucking in for the night.

I tried not to recall all the conversations Sasuke and I had held on nights similar to this one, lying together in the same bed, either writing or playing or just watching television. I began to strum the bass line of the main hook for "Drive You Crazy"—one of Sasuke's favorite songs. I grimaced and switched mid-play into "For You", which reminded me more of Kiba and Hinata. A slight blush rose to my face as I recalled breaking down in front of the blind woman. But she was a good person, and even if she could have been able to see what a complete fool I looked like, I know she wouldn't have held it against me. With all the thinking, it took an extra moment to register that there was someone knocking at the bedroom door.

I stopped playing. "Sorry," I called through the door.

"No, you're fine," Temari's throaty voice spoke through the door. If I hadn't been as distraught as I was, I might have considered her becoming one of our singers. She had a really nice tone, that somehow excited and sedated you at the same time. "Ah…there's… Well, Naruto, can you come downstairs for a moment?"

Confused, I got up and crossed to the door, pulling it open as I held my guitar by the neck in my free hand. She saw me and her gaze momentarily flickered downward. Behind her, Shikamaru looked slightly annoyed. I saw that she had his wrist in a rather strong grip, and grinned. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing!" she laughed a little too eagerly and yanked on Shikamaru's arm for good measure. I saw him wince. "Just, you know, since everyone's going to bed and all that, I thought it might be better for you to, you know, practice downstairs."

"I can go onto the roof if it—"

"No!" she yanked his arm again. A weary glare is all she got in response. "Really, downstairs is fine. 'Cause, you know, sound travels down and all."

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you guys going to sleep?"

"Yes." Yank. Glare.

"Okay…" I stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me, eying the pair of them strangely as Temari gave me an all too-friendly grin and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes! Of course! Good luck practicing and whatnot," she beamed at me. "We're just going to go, um, yeah! To bed, right."

"Not with each other, I hope," Shikamaru grumbled and the blond woman shot him a look of seething fury.

"And what's wrong with me?" she demanded.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with you…" the taller man looked bewildered. As much as a lazy person could look bewildered, anyway.

"Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"I didn't say that…!"

"You're not denying it!"

"Right, I'm going to go downstairs," I hurried past them and took the steps two at a time toward the first floor. I heard doors in the hall opening as the argument escalated and shook my head. Poor Shikamaru. Women are way too complicated.

I didn't want to turn on any lights or have my playing echo too loud—Gaara's mom slept in the master bedroom on this floor—so I sat on the long couch backed against the farthest wall, on the side where light from the moon and the streetlamps fell. Settled, I listened for anymore commotion upstairs (there was none), then began gently playing the rhythm of a song we were working on for the third album.

_Kiba opens with: **Pah! Ba-dum. Ba-dah dada dadadada—**_

_Easy-going. Mellow. Then Sakura and I both join him: **Ch-kah kah. Dada dada cha dah. **_My fingers moved lightly, making the guitar echo the notes in my head. **_Dada dada cha dah. Dada dada cha dah—_**

_Electric guitar fades out. One short cymbal clash: **Pah!**_

_And then, Sasuke—_

"_In my arms, in my eyes, you're lost and so unsure._"

I gasped and whirled around, almost toppling off the couch in shock. A tall figure sat beside me, their face shadowed just beyond the light's reach. But I couldn't forget his voice.

"S-Sasuke?" I heaved in a deep breath, prepared for some kind of sick and twisted joke. Instead, a warm and familiar hand slipped around my bicep and urged me lightly back into my seat.

"You're not going to continue it? We really need to practice that one too."

I shook my head. "But… You were in Tokyo. Sanin…they offered—"

"I know what they offered," he interrupted smoothly. "I was there; I heard it."

"Then why—?"

"Did you really think I was going to leave _Sharingan_? Leave you?"

"I—"

"Come on, _dobe_, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Dammit! Let me talk!" I huffed.

"Why? This is much more amusing," Sasuke grinned and leaned into the light and I finally saw it all: the smooth, blue-black raven hair falling silken and windswept into deep, dark amber eyes, over a perfect nose and high, prominent cheekbones and around a long, elegant neck, and brushing against his thin, slightly-pink lips.

"You're here…" I whispered. I didn't mean to. The words spilled out of me as my eyes caressed his features and my hands automatically reached for him.

_Clunk!_ "Hey," he said without breaking eye contact, "your guitar fell."

"I don't care," I shook my head as my fingers brushed his cheeks. "You're really here."

"Well, of _course_ I'm here. I thought we established that already," he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to his, sighing in pleasure as he instantly parted his lips and lapped his tongue at mine. Shuddering, my arms slipped effortlessly around his shoulders and drew him closer but he pulled away. I whimpered for the loss of contact.

"Did you really miss me that much?" he half-laughed but his eyes were serious and searching mine. "Naruto, you didn't really think I'd stay in Tokyo, did you?"

"I was so scared!" the confession burst out of me before I could stop it. "They're the biggest label in Tokyo and anyone in their right mind would _kill_ for an offer to go solo with them—"

"I will confess, I got a little excited," he nodded.

I pulled away enough so he could see the bemused look on my face: "A little?"

"Alright, I got really excited," he pouted and I laughed at both how adorable and ridiculous it looked. "What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and settled against him, our bodies instantly relaxing to fit together on the couch. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, when Jiraiya and Tsunande offered me the solo deal, I asked you guys to leave, remember?"

I nodded. "I was so sure you'd just tell them to screw off."

"Those weren't my exact words, but I asked them if I could put in a few calls to the States and consult the matter with some people."

"Is that why you didn't pick up when we called you?" I blinked. "I thought…"

"I wasn't ignoring you, Naruto. I was calling Kakashi and my brother."

"What? Really?" Kakashi I had expected, seeing as he's our manager, but Itachi? "What did they say?"

"I asked them both if I should go for the solo deal," he explained. "I wanted to know if they thought it was a smart move. If I went solo, I had the chance of making it big, but leaving _Sharingan _behind. I didn't want to do that," he assured, "and that's why I put in the calls. Luckily, neither of the suits knew English."

I laughed and nudged him slightly with my shoulder. "Come on, what did they say?"

"Kakashi said to go for it. To forget about _Sharingan_. The band was small-time compared to a solo career with Sanin."

"Asshole," I snorted. "And your brother?"

"…he told me to do it only if I wanted to," Sasuke reflected. "But to think about the people I'd be affecting if I did. People that depend on me, and would miss me if I was away all the time."

"See? Your brother has sense, why not you?" I nudged him again.

"Not funny," he stuck his tongue out at me. "Anyway, I told them no."

"I'm glad," I squeezed him a little tighter.

"But when I tried to find you guys, the attendant at the counter told me you had already hopped the plane back." He lifted a slim eyebrow at me. "You had my ticket."

"You were in there for hours!" I protested, sitting up to glare at him. With a chuckle, Sasuke leaned forward and lapped at my earlobe, pulling it between his lips and sucking tenderly. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, my face going red with embarrassed pleasure.

"You never complain when I go for hours," he murmured in my ear, his hot breath washing over the side of my face. I let out a soft whimper of longing as his hand brushed down my chest and past my hip, then back up in a slow and calculated circle. The back of his hand ghosted against the front of my jeans and my hips jerked.

"Sasuke…" I pouted. "Not here…"

"Then you'd better show me the bedroom quickly, don't you think?" he kept his mouth at my ear, tracing the curve of it with his tongue. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and up the stairs, hoping to any god that was listening that Temari had relented from her attack on Shikamaru and everyone was finally asleep.


	8. Medley

**_Chapter 8: Medley_**

"I'll be back in a couple of days, mom, I promise!" Temari stood at the curb with her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "I'll call you every day, how's that?"  
"I can't stop you once you've got a notion in your head," her mother sighed, giving her one of those tired smiles. "Just reassure me: you're going to enter a chess tournament?"  
"He's going to enter the tournament, I'm going to watch," she clarifyed, jerking her thumb back over her shoulder at me. I grimmaced from my seat in the back of the cab. _Please don't drag me into this mess._  
"I don't see what's so exciting about chess," her mother made a face and Temari sighed. There was a tap on the window to my left. I rolled it down and came eye to eye with Gaara.  
"If my sister doesn't look happy when she comes back, I'm going to kill you," he spoke flatly and without reservation, his green eyes glaring at me dangerously. "On the other hand, if she looks _too_ happy when she comes back, I'm going to kill you. Understand?"  
I sighed. "She's the one who asked if she could come along..."  
"Gaara, what are you telling him?" Temari poked her head in and looked across the seat at us, one eyebrow raised.  
"Nothing," Gaara straightened. "Have fun, Temari."  
"Thanks." They hugged. "Take care of mom, 'kay?"  
"You know I will. Take care of yourself."  
"You know I will," she echoed his words with a teasing grin and dropped into the seat beside me. Gaara closed the door for her and he, Kankuro, and their mother stood back on the curb. "To the airport," she addressed the driver and then turned to the rear window to wave at her family. They waved back, her mother the longest and most-energetically of the three. The cabbie flipped on the fare meter and pulled away from the two story house. When the three disappeared from sight, Temari sighed and turned back around to face the front. "So," she finally addressed me fully, "what are we going to do when we get back to your place?"  
"Do?" I echoed, and I must have looked puzzled because she rolled her eyes.  
"Are you going to introduce me to your friends and family?"  
"My mom and dad live in Florida," I leaned back in my seat. "The only one there to introduce you to is Chouji." And for a second, I blinked at the irony. Then I had to laugh.  
She looked confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
"I promised Chouji I'd bring him back something."  
She looked even more confused and that made me laugh harder.

* * *

Ciaran jumped into the car and barked once at me, his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. I scratched his head. Hinata climbed into the passenger seat with Shino's help and fumbled with her seatbelt. He helped her straighten it and snapped it on.  
"Thank you, Shino," she smiled.  
"When are you heading out?" I asked him.  
"I'll call a cab in a little," he looked over at me. "In the meantime, be careful on your way back."  
"I know," I waved his words off, starting the engine and putting the car into reverse, dropping my hand onto the emergency break.  
"And call when you get there!" Haku chimed from behind Shino. Gaara and his family (minus Temari--she had gone back with Shikamaru) stood there as well.  
"Here's some leftover Chinese food," his mother passed forward a large brown paper bag and Hinata took it, settling it in her lap. "It was so nice to see you again, Kiba. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Hinata."  
"Thanks for letting us stay over," I grinned at her; she was a such a sweet woman.  
"Yes. Thank you for everything, and the pleasure was all mine," Hinata said in that gentle, shy-like manner of hers. "Again, I'm terribly sorry about the--"  
"Hinata, forget about the plate," Garra interruped her, but not rudely.  
"It's fine!" his mother chimed in. "Come back anytime!"  
"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "Goodbye, everyone!"  
They waved and shouted their farewells as we finally backed down the driveway and onto the street. I worked the clutch and shifted the truck into first gear, edging off the pedal and onto the gas as we rolled away from Gaara's house.  
"Well, that was crazy," I sighed in relief as I clutch-shifted into second. "Nice people, but too many in one place. Too loud."  
"I like big households," Hinata smiled. There was silence as I shifted into third, fourth, and fifth gear. I remembered something when I was releasing the clutch from the shift to sixth.  
"Oh yeah, about the thing you wanted to talk about in the car," I prompted, "about Neji. What happened?"  
"Oh!" she got a little red, and I couldn't really tell if it was from anger, embarassment, or fear. "I... Well, he...he wanted to talk."  
"Talk," I repeated flatly.  
"Yes, he wants to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Well, about everthing that's happened, I guess," she sighed slightly. The sound made her seem older than she was. "He wants to come to the apartment and talk."  
"Our apartment?" I almost made the car swerve as my head snapped over to look at her.  
"Yes." I knew she could sense my uneasyness, and now I could feel something from her. You can't be around someone for the majority of your life and not understand how to read them--mostly, it's in the voice.  
"You want him to come," I stated more than asked. She hesitated, then nodded her head. "Well..." I sighed, "you know him better than I do. And you talked to him. So, what do you think?"  
"I...think he's being sincere," she answered carefully, trying not to add bias to the situation. But I knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Like now.  
"Call him when we get home," I shrugged slightly, working the car onto the interstate. "He can bring dinner or something."  
There was a sudden silence, and in that silence, gratitude. "Thank you," she spoke so softly that I could just barely hear. I pretended I hadn't, and smiled.

* * *

Sakura poked her head from the cab's rear door as Ino and the driver finished loading the trunk and closed it with a sharp thunk. "Do you want me to call when we get to Atlanta?"  
"Please do," I nodded from beside Gaara and his family (excluding Temari--she was with Shikamaru). "I'll let you know if we've heard from anyone else as well."  
"Hey, did Sasuke and Naruto leave already?" Ino asked, her head sticking up over the hood of the cab while the driver climbed into his seat.  
"They did," Gaara nodded.  
"Sheesh, not even a goodbye," she rolled her eyes and dropped into the back of the cab.  
"Naruto looked a lot better this morning," I offered helpfully.  
"Yeah, I'll bet," the blond snorted, slamming the back door closed.  
"We'll call from Atlanta," Sakura grinned, rolling her eyes in a similar fashion to that of her girlfriend. "Thanks for everything."  
"Come back again, anytime," Gaara's mother waved from beside him. The four of us watched the cab pull out from the curb and head down the street, waving until it was out of sight. "Such nice girls," she commented and made her way back up the driveway and into the house. Kankuro shrugged at the two of us and followed after her. Gaara and I were left alone on the sidewalk.  
"Did you see them this morning?" he asked me, turning toward his house.  
"I talked to Naruto," I answered as we started to walk back. "Apparently Sasuke was still sleeping due to jet lag."  
"I doubt that," he replied, the corner of his pale lips twitching ever-so slightly. Then he straightened a little bit and looked into my eyes. "What about you?"  
"What about me, what?" I blinked, a bit startled.  
"When are you planning on leaving?"  
"Oh..." The unexpected question hurt. I had known that I would eventually have to leave Gaara and his family, but...I didn't think he'd want me gone so soon. "Well, um..."  
"And it's not that I want you to leave, or anything," he spoke casually but his green eyes glinted intensely. "That isn't what I meant. I just wanted to know if you had thought about going yet."  
It slipped out before I could stop myself: "How did you know that I--"  
His lips twitched again, this time in more of a grimmice instead of a smile. "You really think I'm that blind? I told you, you change; you respond to people physically. God only knows you'll never let me know verbally."  
"But I--"  
"When were you planning on leaving?"  
"I...don't know..."  
"Stay here." He left me on the porch, blinking stupidly. "Mother!" I heard him call out and I just barely heard her respond from somewhere deeper in the house, then I lost their voices. From up on the second floor, a window was hoisted open and Kankuro stuck his head out and stared down at me.  
"What the hell are you standing alone on the porch for?"  
"I...don't know..." I repeated truthfully. He gave me a look that plainly stated he thought I had went off the deep end and withdrew his head, shutting the window. I turned my head back down to the front door and Gaara came walking back outside, looking slightly pleased with himself.  
"My mother's agreed to let you stay with us until Temari comes back from visiting with Shikamaru," he stated simply. "So, do you want me to clear one of the guests rooms for you, or would you prefer..." he trailed off, his gaze flickering over my face. "...Haku?"  
"Yes?" My voice sounded strange in my ears.  
"What did I say wrong? Do you not want to stay? Can you not stay?" He looked worried now. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought..."  
"What? Why would I be hurt?" I laughed but suddenly my throat felt abnormally tight. Instead of finishing, he reached over and wiped a finger gently across my cheek, just under my eye. He pulled it away from my face and held it up between us, for me to see. It was wet. "Ah...!" I sniffled, hurriedly wiping away the tears I didn't realize had fallen. "I'm sorry! I just... That was...nice of you. Nice of your mother. It was...very nice."  
"I figured since you don't live with anyone else, it'd be nice to..." he tried, then shook his head. "No, that's not why I asked. I want you to stay with me, Haku. We don't go back to school until September--that's four months away, and I don't want to be apart from you for that long." He frowned slightly. "Unless, of course, you don't want that. It's fine if you want to go home. I just thought..."  
Not knowing what else to do or say, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course I want to stay with you," I whispered against his lips as we pulled away. "Thank you, Gaara."  
"Don't thank me," he mumbled, lifting his head and resting his chin atop mine. "I wanted to do it. I want you with me. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes," I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning against him. "I wanted to stay a bit longer anyway." 


	9. Sakura and Ino

**Chapter 9: Sakura and Ino**

_Haku sounds a little different_, I thought as he talked over the line. "Are you still there?" he asked and I snapped back to it.

"Yeah, sorry. Flight made me tired." I heard Ino coming out of the bathroom with a long sigh and I watched her walk across the hallway wrapped in a purple towel, her wet blonde hair dripping on the carpet. She entered the bedroom. "I was just thinking of taking a shower and getting into bed." It was half a lie.

"Oh! I'm sorry I kept talking and going on like that while you're tired from your trip!" he exclaimed. "You should have said so earlier, before I started carrying on and rambling...like I am now."

I laughed softly. "No worries, Haku."

"Call me anytime, Sakura," I heard his sweet smile over the line. "I always enjoy talking to you."

"Same here," I said and meant it. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright. Say hello to Ino for me, please?"

"No problem. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I hit the 'end' button and the phone beeped off. I tossed it onto the couch and moved from the living room to the bedroom, where Ino stood in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of the room naked, frowning at her relfection. She turned her head slightly as I entered. "Am I fat?"

"Don't ask silly questions," I dropped down onto the bed, toeing the damp purple towel from the cream-colored sheets to the floor as I lay down on my back. "You know you're not."

"Then what's this?" she poked at her non-existant belly.

"Your imagination," I closed my eyes.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa..."

I heard the pout in her voice and refrained from looking or sounding annoyed--it wasn't her or anything, I just really was tired. "Yes, Ino?"

Her weight was atop me and I opened my eyes as cold water dripped onto my face. She stared down at me with her warm blue eyes, her pout slight and more provocative that childish.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

She started kissing my chin, neck, and collarbone, her slender fingers working the buttons of my shirt open slowly as her mouth followed. "Are you too tired to fool around a bit?"

"You just took a shower."

"So? I'll take another one."

"No," I said as she slid my shirt off. "I'm not too tired."

* * *

Lying in bed, I listened to Ino's breathing with my eyes open. She sounded as if she were dozing, but I could never be sure with her.

"It's our last year of college."

"Yep," she answered automatically. So she hadn't been sleeping.

"Are you nervous at all?"

"I'm a business major. I'm not allowed to be nervous."

"Seriously."

"Not really, why? Are you?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"How come?"

"Well," I tried wording it the best way I could without sounding negative, "I've told you that I've always wanted to be a teacher..."

"Yes..."

"And, I don't know how Sharingan will play into that."

She paused for a moment. Then: "You've been in the band for three years now."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I'm just worried about what Naruto will say--"

"Who cares what he says or thinks?" Her harsh tone made me sit up and look at her. Her mouth was set, and her eyebrows were drawn together. "He doesn't own you, Sakura."

"Well, I know that," I said quickly. Ino could get uncontrollably jealous at times. "I'm just saying, I have an obligation to him and the band, you know."

"You only have an obligation to yourself," she sat up as well, propping herself against the pillows and staring at me hard. It actually made me slightly uncomfortable. "You don't need to do anything for anyone else."

"But, it's practically Naruto's life. And Sasuke's too, for that matter."

"Screw them both." Her animosity was scary. "It's your life too, and if there's no future for you in Sharingan, then that's the truth and they're going to have to suck it up."

"What's gotten into you?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nothing," she sucked her teeth and threw off the covers, getting out of the bed. I watched her leave the room and a minute later, the shower was running. I frowned. _What the hell was that all about?_

I sat in the bed my myself, thinking. I wanted to talk to someone, but the one person I talked to the most was upset at me for apparently no reason. Haku I liked, but I wasn't on the kind of level with him where I could talk about awkward things like this. Naruto was with Sasuke, and undoubtedly, would be more or less unavailable for the rest of the night. There was no one to call. Maybe Hinata.

I reached over and grabbed my pink Razor off the night table, flipping it open and scrolling through the recent call listing; all of the Sharingan band members were always in my top twenty most-recent calls. I found her number and punched the green button, bringing the phone up to my ear. I listened to it ring four times, then the voicemail picked up: _"Hello, this is Hinata. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to my phone, but please leave me a message and I'll definately get back to you. Thank you. Have a nice day."_ That's odd. The smaller woman carried her phone everywhere with her. The beep prompted me to leave a message, and I didn't have the heart to hang up on her, so I left her one.

"Hey Hinata, it's Sakura. Nothing you need to worry over, I'm just calling to see how you are. Gaara mentioned something about Neji a few nights ago, so I was just wondering if he was harrassing you or something. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."

I hung up the phone feeling twice as alone than I did before. The shower was still running. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged my knees to my chest, waiting for something, anything to start happening so it wouldn't be like this anymore...

* * *

When I got back to the room, she was lying on her side, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes halfway closed. I felt bad, for saying what I said earlier. But that was my biggest problem: I was blatantly honest, to the point of meanness. I didn't mean to do it, and especially not to Sakura. I loved her, I really did. But things had to be said and issues needed to be brought to people's attention. Unfortunately, the band issue was a huge one, and would have many sides and many more arguments. I opened my mouth to apologize to her, but at the last minute, I figured why bother. It was going to come up again anyway, and my oppinions won't have changed by then. Instead, I said "it's your turn to take a shower" and went over to the dresser to get some pajamas. She stirred, sat up, and I felt her large eyes fixated on my back. I deliberately shuffled through the drawer, taking my time in selecting a tank top and sleep shorts. By the time I closed it, she was up and shuffling toward the bathroom. She hesitated at the door and I felt her eyes slip over me again, then she was in the hall. I sighed and pulled on my pajamas.

In truth, I fancied myself a realist. And this band thing was all well and good, but where was it going to go after college was over? We all lived in different states. Not towns. _States._ Half of us weren't even directly involved in the band--just technical stuff and advertising. Sharingan has done four albums, and the fifth one was underway. We were at the end of our contract with Kinjutsu, both after this record and after this year. Of course, other labels would leap at the chance to take on the alternative rock group, but not pay for four or five members who they thought were unnecessary. Also, Sasuke had been sought after by Sanin, the most successful recording company in the world. The WORLD. But they didn't see a future for Sharingan, just him. They wanted him to abandon a sinking ship, in other words. The band was still fairly young, but the reality of it was, no one wanted this type of music. It was too real, to on the head, dealing with things people knew were happening but didn't want to confront. Sure, we did the traditional love song every so often, but then the lyrics Sasuke wrote reached deeper: sickness, loneliness, ignoracne, politics. Can you imagine a chart-topping song about politics? It doesn't happen, and that's the sucky truth about it. We were ahead of our time. Everyone wanted lyrics about family problems, sex, and drugs. No one wanted the truth, they just pretended to.

Which is why I wanted Sakura to persue her dream of being a teacher.

She came back into the room, wrapped self-consciously in her dark pink towel. That meant she was still upset by how I had acted earlier. I lay with my arms folded behind my head, watching her cross to the dresser and open the same drawer I had, searching for clothes. She found them, closed the drawer with her hip (she was so cute sometimes, and she didn't even realize it), and started to go back out.

"You can change in here, you know. I'm not a stranger," I spoke up.

She turned back around to look at me, her eyes guarded. "Will you tell me why you snapped at me, then?"

"I was just thinking about stuff," I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Come on, lie down with me and we'll watch some T.V. before bed."

"What stuff?" she turned fully but didn't come any closer.

"Stuff we were talking about. Graduation and whatnot." I made a face. "My classes are going to be so damn hard."

"You were angry."

"Not," I shook my head. "Will you stop being dumb and get dressed before you catch a cold?"

She moved to a corner of the room, turned her back to me, and dropped her towel. I rolled my eyes. "You're not angry at me?" she asked softly.

"Never was," I said.

She turned back around as she pulled her t-shirt down over her body, then bent to pick up her towel, then mine. She went to go hang them in the bathroom. I waited. Finally:

"Do you want anything from the kitchen before I lay down?"

"Just some water," I called back. I heard her going through the kitchen. I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and prayed she wouldn't hate me by the end of the year. Because one way or the other, I was getting her out of Sharingan.


End file.
